Un Zutara fuera de lo comun
by siegh
Summary: Zuko y Katara son arrancados de su mundo para pelear en un nuevo mundo y en una nueva batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Sol naciente.**

Ha pasado un año desde la pelea contra el señor del fuego ozai y una frágil paz se vive en las cuatro naciones, los rebeldes de la nación del fuego atacan las caravanas de comerciantes que atraviesan el reino tierra y las flotas de suministros de las tribus agua del norte y sur, estos son liderados por generales que todavía le son fieles a ozai y que desprecian el reinado de zuko. Para tratar el problema se acuerda una reunión entre los principales líderes de las naciones incluyendo al señor del fuego zuko y el avatar, la reunión esta planeada para realizarse en la ciudad real de la nación del fuego, aunque la seguridad de dicha ciudad es casi impenetrable la seguridad se ha redoblado pues la reunión es un blanco muy tentador para un ataque los rebeldes.

Horas antes de la reunión en el palacio real de la nación del fuego el señor del fuego zuko medita y se alista en sus habitaciones.

- Iroh- deberías calmarte zuko, bebe una taza de te de Jazmín, y respira profundo, nunca antes te había visto tan ansioso por una reunión de estado.

- Zuko- esta es una reunión de suma importancia tío, mi nación se ve mal ante las demás por albergar discordia, como sabes no todos mis súbditos comparten mi visión de paz.

-Iroh- debes recordar sobrino que nuestra nación paso cien años combatiendo y albergando la idea de ser la mas poderosa entre las naciones, es lógico que muchos no acepten una repentina paz, mas aquellos cuya vida entera fue entregada a la guerra.

-Zuko- lo se y la verdad comprendo mejor que nadie que es muy difícil dejar una vida entera de rabia; pero también se que la ira no es el mejor camino.

- Iroh- Ya has pensado cual será tu postura ante el consejo que se forme hoy.

-Zuko- si

- Iroh- sea cual sea sé que será la mejor para tu pueblo y para las cuatro naciones.

-Zuko- no quieres oírla o saber que pretendo hacer.

- Iroh- hace mucho que no te doy mi consejo sobrino, has madurado mucho al igual que tus decisiones confió en ti y en tu criterio.

-Zuko- te lo agradezco tío y si no te importa podrías dejarme solo quiero pensar y tranquilizarme.

- Iroh- como quieras señor del fuego Zuko.

Zuko se quedo solo en la inmensa habitación se acerco a la ventana y empezó ha pensar, el sabia que todavía necesitaba del consejo de su sabio tío, pero no para definir su postura Zuko la tenia clara mucho antes de que se planeara la reunión, el sabia que la única manera de parar la rebelión era combatiendo y encarcelando a los rebeldes hasta que no quedara uno libre para derrumbar la paz que se estaba construyendo; lo que en realidad molesta el corazón de zuko era algo de lo que no podía pedir el consejo de su amado tío, la reunión traería con ella viejos recuerdos y viejos sentimientos que Suko prefería ignorar.

El sabia que el avatar traería con el a su sequito entre quienes estaba la maestra agua que le había salvado la vida en la pelea contra azula, si Katara la prometida del avatar y quien sin saberlo lo hacia dudar sobre su amor por Mai, el hecho de volver ha verla después de un año le aterraba mas que la idea de enfrentar un Agni Kai contra el propio Zozin.

-Zuko- ese día no solo mi cuerpo quedo herido, también mi alma y corazón quien; diría que extrañaría los días en que era un desterrado cuando lo único que sentía era odio, el amor es difícil.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy distinto a las cuatro naciones ocurre un hecho que marcara la vida del joven señor del fuego y lo empujara a una lucha que por mucho no le pertenece.

-profesor Irem- solo tenemos una oportunidad, el portal únicamente se abrirá durante unos minutos.

-Teniente Kure- unidad dragón azul, lista para inmersión.

-Irem- teniente, de usted y su unidad depende el éxito de la misión solo tiene aproximada mente seis minutos para localizar el objetivo y asegurarlo buena suerte y que el Gaia los proteja.

-Kure- Entendido cortando comunicación cambio y fuera.

Un cuarto de metal extraño dividido en dos por un cristal, el profesor Irem de un lado manipula un artefacto pequeño parecido a una mesa de mando; en el otro lado cuatro personas vestidas de negro y gris con una rara protección pegada al cuerpo esperan delante de un marco oscuro.

-Irem- desvío de energía listo. Abriendo la puerta de Afiron en tres, dos, uno,

Un sonido parecido al de un rayo cruzando el cielo se escucho en el compartimiento del marco oscuro, este empezaba a iluminarse y a cambiar su color de negro a azul metálico. Mientras las cuatro figuras permanecen inmóviles ante el espectáculo de luces y colores

-Irem- estabilizando e insertando coordenadas de llegada. Puerta de Afiron abierta y dirigida.

-Kure- Todos a mi señal en tres. Tres! Adentro dragones tenemos poco tiempo!

-Irem- Vamos teniente demuestre su valor y determinación todos dependemos de eso.

Mientras en las cuatro naciones falta poco para que se inicie la reunión a la cual ya han empezado ha llegar los invitados a formar el consejo, el primero en llegar es el rey Bumi y su mascota Flopsie, fue un alboroto en especial porque Flopsie se comió todos las coles de un vendedor que estaba en la entrada de la ciudad real.

Después arribo el rey de la tribu agua del Norte junto a su guardia real y su consejero el maestro Pacu y por ultimo con gran pompa y gloria el avatar acompañado de su prometida y sokka quien se había convertido en teniente de las tropas de Ba Sing Se

Todos se reunieron en la gran salón de guerra el mismo donde Zuko le había faltado el respeto a su padre al oponerse ante aquel viejo general y le habría valido el destierro. Pero esos días estaban en el pasado, en aquel gran salón todos se abrazaban y reían.

-Angh- Bumi viejo loco como estas, me alegra mucho verte.

- Rey Bumi - Angh! o debería decir avatar Angh.

-Angh- no es necesario amigo, todavía me es difícil acostumbrarme al titulo de avatar.

-Sokka- pues deberías Angh, aprende de Zuko o crees que el tampoco se acostumbra a que lo llamen señor del fuego. Cara quemada es muy orgulloso.

-Katara- ! De que hablas sokka! Zuko cambio mucho desde que corrigió su camino y se enfrento a su destino, ahora es un gran rey que piensa en su gente y no solo en su orgullo.

La reacción de Katara sorprendió mucho a los presentes ya que estaba por demás claro que sokka hablaba en broma

-Sokka- oye cálmate solo era una broma Katara todos sabemos que Zuko ha cambiado no veo por que enojarte.

-Katara- perdón no quise exaltarme creo que el viaje me puso de mal humor y hablando de Zuko donde esta, no estuvo para recibir a nadie.

En ese momento apareció Iroh y pidió disculpas por Zuko

-Iroh- deben disculpar a mi sobrino pero no se siente muy bien para festejos ha pasado un año y Zuko no ha terminado de sanar las heridas que Azula le propino; sin embargo el los atenderá a todos en la reunión de consejo.

-Sokka- haaaa el viejo Zuko su actitud para divertirse si no cambia.

-Angh- vamos Zokka, Zuko solo se siente mal yo se que si estuviera bien estaría aquí disfrutando con nosotros y poniéndose al día.

-Sokka- yo solo digo que debería divertirse mas, así sanaría mas rápido no creen.

-Iroh- yo opino lo mismo, últimamente Zuko esta muy preocupado por todo lo que pasa en la nación y no descansa ni se divierte hasta a descuidado mucho su relación con Mai.

En ese momento sonó el cuerno sungi anunciando la llegada del señor del fuego, todos en la habitación se pusieron de pie y reverenciaron al joven señor del fuego; Zuko miro a su alrededor y contemplo la sala, de repente su mirada se cruzo con los hermosos ojos azules de Katara, su corazón se acelero tanto que casi se le sale del pecho, por un momento agradeció que Toph no estuviera en la reunión ya que habría sentido sus pulsaciones como gritos al oído.

Zuko bajo para saludar a todos y dar por iniciada la reunión, su corazón todavía latía fuerte pero se contuvo al saludar a Katara de una forma cordial .

Angh se acerco a Zuko y le dio un abrazo, Zuko por su parte respondió al saludo alegremente pues Angh era sobre todo su amigo y un gran aliado en la lucha por mantener la paz;

-Zuko- hola Angh me alegra mucho verte, dime donde esta Toph no la veo por ningún lado

-Angh- ella no pudo venir y manda sus saludos junto con sus disculpas ¡ha! Y me dijo que te diera algo más.

En ese momento Angh le dio un golpe en el hombro a Zuko y le dijo"compórtate fueguito"

-Angh- perdón pero Toph me dijo que te lo diera o me arrepentiría

-Zuko- vaya ella nunca cambia (creo que desde donde esta logro escucharme) bueno ay que comenzar esto por favor todos tomen asiento doy por comenzada la reunión del consejo de las cuatro naciones.

La reunión empezó y todos dieron su punto de vista con respecto a la rebelión que se levantaba en contra de la estabilidad de las naciones aliadas, el maestro Paku hablo de los constantes ataques a las embarcaciones y de la fuerza que la rebelión tenia en armamento, el Rey Bumi comento el asedio de los rebeldes a las caravanas de suministros y medicinas para su gente.

Durante toda la reunión todos compartieron las experiencias de su encuentro con los rebeldes, Zuko y Angh las escucharon con sumo cuidado y así la reunión se alargo por horas, mientras Katara observaba al joven señor del fuego al lado de su prometido, Zuko se había convertido en un gran rey una gran figura de autoridad, miro su rostro y a su mente volvió el recuerdo de aquel día en ba sing se y también del sacrificio que hizo al ponerse enfrente del rayo de Azula.

-Katara- (como has cambiado príncipe Zuko, no señor del fuego Zuko)

-Sokka- pasa algo Katara estas muy callada desde que inicio la reunión

-Katara- no Zuko ¡digo! Sokka, no pasa nada

Sokka hizo una mueca de extrañado pero no le dio importancia a la equivocación de Katara y se distrajo cuando vio que un mensajero le entregaba una nota a Zuko, el señor del fuego se levanto y pidió atención.

-Zuko- he recibido un mensaje desde el desierto, es de la embajadora Toph del reino de la tierra. El clan de los areneros tiene información importante sobre la localización de las células rebeldes en todo el reino Tierra y creo que es de suma importancia que lo se….

En ese instante se escucho una gran detonación y la puerta del gran salón voló en pedazos arrojando a los guardias por los aires y cubrió de humo todo el lugar. Bolas de fuego fueron disparadas en dirección al señor del fuego las que fueron interceptadas por una ráfaga de aire lanzadas por Angh; Zuko logro incorporase y pudo detener un látigo de fuego que iba directo al cuello de su tío.

!REBELDES! Grito Katara, se habían logrado infiltrar en la guardia real y sellar el sector norte del palacio. Dos maestros fuego tomaron prisionera a Katara y al maestro Paku que no llevaban consigo ni una sola gota de agua, pero estos al tratar de huir fueron interceptados por el bumerang de Sokka; Katara se logro desatar y liberar al maestro Paku. El Rey Bumi levanto un escudo de piedra para que todos se lograran refugiar del ataque.

Doce maestros fuego atacaba el improvisado escudo y evitaban a toda costa un contraataqué por parte del Avatar su objetivo era matar a Zuko y este lo sabia muy bien, se despojo de sus vestimentas reales y le grito a Angh que lo cubriera, Angh pensó que estaba loco pero aun así lo hizo; lanzo una ráfaga de aire y fuego mientras Zuko salto detrás de ellas, los maestros fuegos seguían atacando y no se percataron de su salida, entonces Zuko logro colocarse lo suficiente cerca para ejecutar una técnica que recordaba un ataque de maestro agua; puso su puño en el suelo y concentro la energía de su fuego control en el. Entonces una esfera de fuego se formo alrededor de Zuko que se expandió Tan rápidamente que mando por los aires a la mayor parte de maestros fuego que atacaban sin parar.

En ese mismo Instante se escucho otra detonación en medio del salón, pero esta era muy diferente a la primera era mas como el sonido de un relámpago golpeando un árbol, seguido una luz muy fuerte aturdió a todos dentro de la cámara y allí estaban cuatro figuras vestidas de negro y gris paradas frente a un extraño vortice que parecía succionar la luz a su interior.

-Zuko- ¡que demonios pasa es otro truco de los rebeldes!

-Angh- ¡Zuko cuidado!

Algo impacto a Zuko en el pecho y lo arrojo contra la pared, Katara al percatarse de la presencia de las cuatro figuras tomo un poco de su sudor y lo convirtió en una navaja de agua la cual lanzo en dirección a una de ellas, quien solo movió el brazo y la derribo. Katara logro distraerlo y llevarse a Zuko a un lugar más retirado de la acción, este volvió en si y se vio otra vez en los brazos de Katara.

-Zuko- haaaagggg ya se esta haciendo costumbre no crees

Katara sonrió y recostó a Zuko en un pilar mientras veía como las cuatro figuras se movían como buscando algo.

-Kure- Dragones ubiquen al objetivo y asegúrenlo nos quedan cuatro minutos para que se cierre el portal.

-Katara- espera aquí iré a ayudar a Angh.

-Dragón 1- objetivo ubicado.

-Dragón 2- iniciando formación de anillo

Angh estaba rodeado por las cuatro misteriosas figuras quienes levantaron las manos en su dirección, de sus palmas se podía ver salir una especie de energía muy diferentes a cualquier control de elementos; lanzaron al unísono un rayo que se convirtió en un circulo alrededor de Angh aprisionándolo y debilitándolo a su vez. Angh callo al suelo casi inconsciente mientras una de las figuras lo recogía diciendo.

-Kure- es un honor gran Avatar Angh discúlpenos por nuestros métodos pero no hay tiempo que perder

Cuando las figuras se disponían a regresar por el portal con Angh en sus manos Katara derribo con una patada al que llevaba consigo al Avatar dejándolo caer, al ver esto los dragones voltearon y apuntaron sus manos a Katara que ahora estaba rodeada; en ese instante Zuko se percato de la situación y corrió lo mas rápido posible al lado de Katara la tomo por la cintura y disparo una bola de fuego en medio de los dragones, alejando con el impacto a Angh del portal.

-Kure- recuperen al Avatar

-Dragón 3- no hay tiempo el portal se cerrara en cinco segundos

-Kure- no podemos irnos con las manos vacías

Kure miro al techo y pudo ver a Zuko Arriba de el, lo tomo del cinturón con la misma energía que uso para inmovilizar a Angh y ordeno la retirada atrayendo con sigo a Zuko. Kure entro al portal arrastrado a Zuko tras el, Katara estaba en el techo escondida cundo vio la figura de zuko que se desvanecía en el portal, se lanzo para tomar su brazo y sacarlo pero la fuerza del portal cerrándose la absorbió junto con el.

En un segundo habían desaparecido pero el enfrentamiento con los rebeldes seguía, el rey bumi aprovecho la confusión y logro aprisionar a todos los rebeldes en cajas de piedra, el humo y el polvo se disiparon Angh se puso de pie, la energía que lo aprisiono se había desvanecido miro a su alrededor y no pudo ver ni a Zuko ni a Katara.

-Aang- ¡Katara! ¡Zuko! donde están.

-Iroh- lo siento Angh no pudimos hacer nada fue como si nos hubieran trasformado en roca, se llevaron a Zuko y Katara trato de rescatarlo corriendo la misma suerte.

-Aang- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-Sokka- No parecían rebeldes ¿Quiénes eran? Y ¿por que aparecieron aquí solo con el objetivo de atraparte? Nunca vi una cosa igual su poder no era de este mundo.

-Aang- los encontrare chicos lo juro.

Angh estaba de rodillas en la habitación con los puños cerrados ante el, Katara y Zuko estaban desaparecidos y no quedaba rastro de ellos o los extraños atacantes, la noche empezaba a caer en las cuatro naciones pero parecía que en otro lado el sol empezaría a brillar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los dos soles.**

Es de noche y en el cielo una luna negra se confunde con la oscuridad de la noche, esto no es el mundo que conocemos, la tierra de las cuatro naciones quedo atrás nada es lo mismo, y con un gran estruendo ahogado en el interior de una fortaleza de metal inicia esta historia.

-profesor Irem- ¡Rápido! todos a la cámara de Afiron.

Los dragones habían vuelto pero no cumplieron su verdadero objetivo. En frente del marco de metal negro estaba parado el teniente Kure, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una joven te tez oscura, mientras los dragones sujetaban a un hombre con la cara marcada. Ambos inconcientes

- Kure - Fallamos

- Irem - Que paso en la misión, y quienes son esos.

- Kure – Llegamos en medio de un conflicto, todo se complico perdimos al avatar. Y ellos podríamos decir que son el plan B

- Irem - ¡Como que plan B! un momento… ese hombre su cicatriz en la cara ¡Kure! Ese es el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

- Kure – y se pone mejor, la joven es la compañera del avatar.

- Irem - por Gaia Kure que te proponías trayéndolos aquí. Tu objetivo era el avatar

- Kure – lo entiendo pero no podíamos regresar con las manos vacías, además trayéndolos a ellos la línea de equilibrio se debilita menos que al haber traído al avatar.

- Irem - ¡pero eso cambia por completo el plan! Además…

En ese instante una figura imponente interrumpe al profesor

¡Profesor Irem! No juzgue la decisión del teniente, con ellos dos todavía tenemos una oportunidad.

- Irem – General Korh, no note su presencia en la sala. Yo solo decía que el plan no era ese.

-General Korh- Eso ya no importa. Buen trabajo Teniente su decisión fue la correcta. Trasladen a los viajeros a un cuarto de recuperación y manténgalos vigilados. Cuando despierten tendrán preguntas que habrá que contestar.

La orden del general se cumplió en brevedad, todos abandonaron el cuarto del marco negro, solamente el profesor se quedo.

- Irem – esperemos que esto no cause mas mal que bien, ahora solo queda esperar, Gaia protégenos.

En un cuarto de recuperación descansa zuko junto a katara, ha amanecido y sobre el cielo se imponen dos soles, su luz ilumina el rostro de zuko y como sintiendo su fuerza este despierta.

-Zuko- aaahh donde estoy, como diantres llegue aquí. …Ya lo recuerdo hubo un ataque en la reunión pero… esos otros tipos no parecían rebeldes.

Zuko se tomo la cabeza con las manos, miro a su alrededor estaba un cuarto de aspecto gris al parecer sellado, luego se percato que junto a una cama a la par de la suya estaba katara. Zuko se incorporo y se acerco a Katara, la miro ella seguía inconciente.

-Zuko- Katara. Es cierto cuando me capturaron ella trato de rescatarme y la atraparon al igual que a mi, donde estamos.

El la contemplo ignorando por un momento la situación en la que se encontraban. No la había visto desde un año atrás y el día de la reunión paso lo que paso, no era sino en este momento que la podía ver tal cual, su rostro seguía igual, tan angelical como lo recordaba acerco su mano para recogerle el pelo de la cara y su corazón se acelero, retiro el cabello de su boca.

En ese momento katara abrió los ojos y miro el rostro de Zuko sacándolo de su trance.

-Zuko- despertaste, como te sientes.

-Katara- un poco aturdida, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Zuko- la verdad es que no lo sé. Oye no debiste arriesgarte por mi, sabes que no me debes nada. No estarías en esta situación de no ser por tu intento de rescate.

-Katara- no lo hice por que creyera que te debo algo, lo hice por que quise hacerlo y además fuiste tu el primero en hacer el intento de rescate.

-Zuko- yo no….

En ese momento un sector de la pared se abrió y aparecieron tres figuras que por su aspecto a zuko le parecía que eran de formación militar. Se acercaron a los dos jóvenes y el del frente se dirigió a ellos.

-General Korh- Bienvenido príncipe Zuko y joven Maestra Katara.

-Zuko- soy el señor del fuego Zuko y exijo saber quienes son ustedes y porque nos ha traído a este lugar.

Zuko lleno sus puños de fuego, era algo extraño porque a pesar de que estaba molesto nunca tubo la intención de hacerlo y menos con tal energía, un poco sorprendido Zuko bajo sus puños extinguiendo su fuego.

-General Korh- Tómelo con calma señor del fuego, me disculpo por mis modales y por nuestros métodos pero todas sus preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo si me permite soy el General Korh, y el de mi lado es su captor el teniente Kure. Ambos pertenecemos a la orden militar de la tierra de Rell.

-Zuko- ¿tierra de Rell? En que parte de las cuatro naciones queda eso.

-General Korh- en ninguna, ya no te encuentras en las cuatro naciones, señor del fuego

-Katara- ¿de que hablan? Como que ya no estamos en las cuatro naciones.

-General Korh- se les explicara todo mas detalladamente después, por favor relájense son nuestros invitados no nuestro prisioneros, están libres de recorrer las instalaciones, serán trasladados a sus habitaciones por sus escoltas, me retiro por el momento espero verlos en la cena.

-Zuko- ¡espera un momento! No puede…

-Katara- Zuko detente, por el momento sigamos el juego, por algún motivo no me inspiran desconfianza y además me siento débil para luchar.

-Zuko- esta bien como tu quieras.

Como lo dijo el General Korh ambos fueron trasladados a sus habitaciones por escoltas pero aparte de eso estuvieron libres para caminar solos por el lugar. Ambos se pasearon por los pasillos, todos eran casi iguales, miles de puertas a los lados y un color gris opaco en las paredes, la gente de adentro se vestía igual de blanco o de negro, Zuko y Katara resaltaban con su ropa.

-Zuko- Esto no me agrada para nada, tengo una sensación de vulnerabilidad en todo momento a pesar de que el poder de mi fuego control se siente más fuerte que nunca tanto así que me cuesta equilibrarlo.

-Katara- Deberías calmarte un poco no te veía así desde que nos perseguías por todos lados arrojando fuego y quemando todo a tu paso.

-Zuko- ¿Que me calme? Tú deberías preocuparte más por nuestra situación.

-Katara- relájate no ganas nada con enfadarte, además a diferencia de ti mi agua control se siente muy tenue apenas puedo mover un poco de agua con un gran esfuerzo.

-Zuko- Bueno no queda mas que esperar a la cena para poder hablar y saber que quieren de nosotros.

En ese momento Zuko y Katara cruzaron un pasillo con más luz que los anteriores y al percatarse de eso pudieron ver al final una ventana enorme. Katara tomo de la mano a Zuko y lo arrastro corriendo hasta el frente de la ventana. Zuko se sonrojo y al detenerse fijo sus ojos en Katara que tenía una mirada de asombro miro hacia delante y pudo ver que era lo que le causaba asombro.

Tras el vidrio se imponía una ciudad magnánima, edificios enormes mezclados entre la naturaleza del lugar. A primera vista parecían separados los árboles de las construcciones pero en realidad los edificios salían de los enormes árboles, los caminos atravesaban las raíces o mejor dicho eran las raíces,

-Katara- Es hermoso no creía que tal equilibrio fuese posible. Zuko mira este lugar…

El lugar donde estaban era una mega estructura de forma esférica suspendida en el aire de una forma muy parecida a la de un templo aire.

-Zuko- como es posible, tal equilibrio incluso en las cuatro naciones las construcciones están separadas de la naturaleza pura, pero aquí pareciera que todo esta mezclado.

- Eso es cierto- respondió una voz femenina atrás de ellos

- Nuestro pueblo respeta la naturaleza de tal forma que esta le permite moldearla a nuestra conveniencia.

La joven tomo una planta y pasando sus manos sobre esta la convirtió en una pequeña tasa de madera pulida.

-Katara- ¡increíble! Todos aquí tienen esa capacidad

- No solo aquellos que han fusionado su alma con la madre Gaia tienen el poder de la formación, esas personas son llamados los arquitectos. Ellos trasforman y moldean la naturaleza.

-Zuko- ¿Por esa razón esta esfera flota?

-No exactamente, la esfera de Rell flota gracias al flujo

-Zuko- ¿Flujo?

- Si déjame explicarte, el cielo y la tierra están conectados a través del flujo, una corriente de energía fluye de la tierra al cielo y viceversa, la esfera esta suspendida en el centro de este poderoso y único flujo y le permite a los arquitectos estar en contacto con Gaia. Yo me despido señor del fuego Zuko espero verlo en la cena.

-Zuko- Espera ¿quien eres tu?

La figura femenina se perdió en la infinidad del pasillo sin decir palabra alguna dejando en zuko mas dudas que respuestas

-Zuko- ¿Poder de la formación, arquitectos, Gaia?

-Katara- Zuko no me di cuenta al principio pero… bueno míralo por ti mismo

Katara señalo al cielo en dos direcciones lo que zuko miro lo dejo boquiabierto

-Zuko- ¡Dos Soles!... ¿Qué es este lugar y que hacemos aquí?

Ambos regresaron a sus habitaciones meditando sobre lo que escucharon, algo era seguro tenían que saber porque los habían traído a este mundo, ninguno sospechaba que ambos jugarían un papel muy importante en el destino de esta tierra tan extraña.

Al regresar a sus habitaciones encontraron ropa para cambiarse y un baño preparado para que se relajaran, zuko tomo el baño rápidamente y se dio cuenta que la ropa que el traía había desaparecido y se vio obligado a usar la que estaba sobre su cama, un pantalón negro y botas muy al estilo de los militares del lugar, estas a Zuko le parecieron duras he incomodas, una especie de camiseta roja y una chaqueta negra a la cintura. Al mirarse en un espejo cuando salía de su habitación no se reconocía, se quito la insignia de señor del fuego y la dejo en su habitación; era la primera ves que se la quitaba desde que estaba en este lugar, claro en este lugar era solamente Zuko, dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la de katara. Cuando llego toco a la puerta y dentro escucho la voz de catara diciendo

-espera un momento, salgo en un minuto.

-Zuko- No hay problema tomate tu tiempo.

Se recostó en la pared frente a la puerta y en menos de un minuto la puerta se abrió y de ella salio Katara. Estaba preciosa Zuko quedo pasmado al verla, llevaba un vestido celeste pálido alas rodillas ceñido al cuerpo, una diadema en el su cabello recogido y su característico collar de compromiso, además de una sandalias.

-Katara- hola, nos apuramos no queremos llegar tarde a la cena

-Zuko- si claro, oye ¿Por qué a ti te dan ropa de noche y a mi esto?

-Katara- ¿de que hablas? Esa ropa se te ve muy bien (zuko se sonroja) ha y te soltase el pelo te queda mejor el look de refugiado ya olvídalo y apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.

Katara lo tomo del brazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, parecía costumbre que a Zuko se le acelerara el corazón cuando estaba junto a katara lo que el ignoraba era que a katara le ocurría lo mismo, de alguna manera Katara se sentía muy segura al lado de Zuko no es que ella fuera frágil pero en este extraño mundo el era lo único que ella tenia.

Un escolta los llevo hasta el salón del comedor y anuncio su llegada

- el señor del fuego Zuko y su acompañante la maestra Katara-

La mesa era grande y en ella estaba el General Korh al frente, el teniente Kure y el doctor Iren le seguían así como aquella figura femenina que les había explicado las cosas ante.

-General Korh- Bienvenido a nuestra mesa señor del fuego Zuko y maestra Katara.

- Zuko- solo dígame Zuko, el titulo de señor del fuego no tiene valides en este lugar.

-General Korh- como lo desees Zuko, por favor tomen asiento la cena esta por servirse, creo que ya conocen a la mayoría de los presentes y Hira me comento que hablaron anteriormente ella es mi amada hija.

-Katara- Gracias por su invitación General,

- Zuko- ¿invitación? si estamos casi por la fuerza.

-Katara- ¡Zuko!

-General Korh- No te preocupes Katara entiendo muy bien a Zuko. Ser traído de repente a un mundo que no es el tuyo no le agrada a nadie. Perdonen nuestros métodos pero solo teníamos una oportunidad y tiempo limitado por eso no podíamos perderlo explicando razones, desafortunadamente la misión se complico y perdimos nuestro verdadero objetivo el Avatar.

- Zuko- querían a ángh, ¡con que razón! Y si lo querían a el que hacemos nosotros aquí

-General Korh- Es complicado para mí explicar esto. Así que le cederé la palabra al profesor Irem nuestro jefe de investigaciones.

-Irem- Nuestro mundo vive en armonía con la naturaleza y algunos privilegiados Han fusionado su existencia corpórea con la madre Gaia permitiéndoles moldear la vida misma a conveniencia.  
-Katara- Pero que o quien es Gaia.

-Irem- Gaia la madre, es la energía que nos da el hálito de vida atodos los seres vivos, es la que mantiene el orden en nuestro mundo desde hace generaciones.

-Katara- Bueno es increíble pero sigo sin entender por que querían a ángh y que hacemos nosotros aquí.

-Irem- Claro verán, todo en este mundo y en cualquier otro posee una dualidad, existe el blanco que es la presencia de todos los colores del espectro, y el negro que es la ausencia completa de estos, el bien tiene al mal, la electricidad posee polo opuestos, se dice que el agua es el opuesto al fuego en fin existe una dualidad en todo, y la madre Gaia no esta exenta de esta regla.

-Zuko- ósea que si Gaia es la madre existe un Padre.

-Irem- Si aunque no como tal, Gaia es la energía que nos da la vida a los seres orgánicos, y el padre como lo llamaste le da la vida a seres inorgánicos aunque esto. Verán hace un año ocurrió un desequilibrio en las fuerzas de este mundo y el padre que había estado dormido desde los anales de nuestra historia despertó y lo hizo con gran furia. Su nombre es Eoms y cuando fue liberado su energía creo seres hechos de los elementos, es decir seres de agua, tierra, fuego y aire llamados golens.

-Katara- creo que empiezo a comprender nuestro rol aquí.

-Iren- esperen hay mas.

-Zuko- mas todavía

-Iren- Todo en el mundo esta regido por ciclos que se repiten y este ciclo es le pertenece a gaia pero debido al desequilibrio de energía Eoms despertó antes de tiempo y esta tratando de de equilibrar su existencia destruyendo a Gaia y a toda su creación. En pocas palabras Eons nos quiere destruir a todos usando los golens que creo su energía.

-Katara- Saben como ocurrió el desequilibrio del que hablan.

-Iren- si el desequilibrio de hace un año ocurrió por la liberación de una energía de gran poder en otro mundo que fusiono partes de esta realidad con la otra y ese poder se libero en su batalla final.

-Zuko- La batalla contra Ozai mi padre.

-General Korh- si Zuko… la batalla que libero su mundo condeno el Nuestro.

-Iren- Ese día fue la primera vez que la puerta de Afiron se activo. Y es así como conocimos al Avatar y a ustedes dos, así como a tu hermano Sokka, la pequeña maestra tierra Tophs, al general Iroh y demás. Los observamos y estudiamos vimos todo su poder aprendimos de ustedes pero no pudimos replicar su poder menos el de el Avatar.

-General Korh- por esa razón los hemos traído aquí, para que nos ayuden a ganar esta guerra, nuestro poder es limitado solo ustedes pueden controlar los elementos como Eoms y solo ustedes pueden hacerle frente a los golens.

-Zuko- Pero nosotros no tenemos el mismo poder del avatar, entre los dos solo controlamos el agua y el fuego.

-Katara- si pero estoy segura que si nos permiten volver y explicamos esto al avatar el ayudara con gusto.

-Iren- Eso es imposible, no podremos abrir la puerta de Afiron que la luna negra brille de nuevo en aproximadamente en 1 año y como van las cosas no creo que podamos esperar.

-Zuko- ósea que estamos atrapados en una guerra, con la mitad de las posibilidades de ganarla y lo peor de todo es que esto es parte nuestra culpa. Genial

-General Korh- entonces que dicen aceptan ayudarnos a combatir a Eons y sus golens

-Katara- y que hay de Gaia donde esta su fuerza, por que no la utilizan para pelear.

-Hira- Gaia es la vida misma, su poder no permite usarse como fuerza letal es por eso que nuestras armas son solo de impacto, captura y para proteger. No para matar. Los golens están vivos en cierta manera.

-Zuko- Cada vez se pone mejor. Si me permiten me retiro.

-Katara- Zuko

Zuko se levanto de la mesa les dio la espalda y se retiro.

-Katara- Por favor discúlpenlo, paso por mucho este ultimo año, y ahora se enfrenta a esto, solo necesita tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y asimilar la situación. Por favor discúlpenme yo también me retiro.

Katara salio de la habitación buscando a Zuko pero no lo vio por ningún lado así que decidió regresar a su habitación – el nenecita estar solo por ahora, espero que este bien-

-Zuko- no puedo creerlo, parece un mal sueño del que no puedo despertar, tío airoh necesito tu consejo más que nunca.

Zuko vio entrar a katara en su habitación, por un momento pensó en tocar a su puerta para hablar, pero prefirió caminar y meditar. Mañana le esperaba un día decisivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vientos de Cambio.**

Amanece en la tierra de Rell, los dos soles brillan en el cielo. Un día mas empieza hoy se tomara una decisión que cambiara el rumbo de la guerra.

- Hey Zuko despierta, despierta dormilón,

-Zuko- ¿Ha? ¿Que? ¿Katara? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Katara- ¿Qué que hago aquí? Lo mismo te pregunto yo te quedaste dormido junto al ventanal.

-Zuko- ya lo recuerdo me pase pensando y caminando por los pasillos toda la noche y al final llegue aquí y me recosté y me quede dormido según veo.

-Katara- ya levántate y vamos a desayunar, después Hira nos llevara abajo a ver la ciudad.

-Zuko- ¿Hira?

-Katara- la hija del general

-Zuko- ha si ya recuerdo, esta bien oye ¿esa es otra ropa verdad?

-Katara- claro tonto, ¿de veras no te fijas en mí verdad?

-Zuko- (eso quisiera yo) no, no mucho.

-Katara- aahh lo siento por no ser lo suficientemente notable para acompañar al señor del fuego

Katara le dio la espalda a Zuko pero antes que esta se retirada Zuko la tomo por el brazo y dijo.

-Zuko- no era mi intención ofenderte pero he estado tanto tiempo a la defensiva desde que llegamos aquí que tiendo a no notar los detalles. Además eres la prometida del avatar quien es el señor del fuego para ofender a tan gloriosa dama.

Katara se avergonzó por su comportamiento anterior y sabia que había hecho mal al enfadarse con Suko, pues su condición de cautela era por el bien de ambos y la verdad el no terminaba de comprender por que el comentario de Zuko la había molestado tanto.

-Katara- yo…

-Zuko- No importa, vamos en verdad quiero bajarme de este lugar.

Después de desayunar y reír un poco se dirigieron a donde el Hira los esperaba, Zuko seguía vestido igual que el día anterior y Katara llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y sandalias, de no ser por la situación que pasaban parecían muy cómodos en el lugar. Hira los esperaba en una puerta grande frente a una estructura esférica y junto a Hira estaba un hombre, no era el general era aquel que había permanecido callado durante toda la cena de la noche anterior.

-Hira- Hola Katara, Zuko me alegra de verlos a los dos Aquí, El es el teniente Kure será nuestra escolta.

-Zuko- escolta o carcelero

-Teniente Kure- no me mal interprete, estoy aquí por decisión propia se que ustedes se pueden cuidar solos pero Hira es mi prometida y muy pocas veces ha estado sola en la ciudad.

-Katara- Ves Zuko solo quiere cuidar a su prometida.

-Zuko- Si claro lo que el diga.

-Hira- Por favor subamos a la esfera de transporte.

Subieron en la esfera y esta se desprendió de la pared bajando suavemente por el aire,

-Hira- El mismo flujo que mantiene la esfera de Rell es el que nos permite bajar vamos casi a 300 kilómetros por minuto pero esta no se siente gracias a la estructura de la esfera.

La esfera se detuvo a un par de metros del suelo en una especie de estación donde subían y bajaban esferas, una escalera Salió de la esfera y bajaron.

Katara y Zuko se quedaron pasmado al salir de la estación era un gran espectáculo de luz y movimiento. Toda la gente que había en Ba sing se era poca en comparación a la cantidad de esta ciudad.

-Hira- la tierra de Rell esta dividida en seis regiones. Esta ciudad se llama Afiron y es la capital de toda nuestra tierra.

-Katara- Afiron como el portal

-Hira- si, la puerta de Afiron fue encontrada hace mucho tiempo cuando se construía la ciudad, pero no fue sino hace poco que la hicimos funcionar.

-Katara- todo esto es impresionante verdad Zuko… ¿Zuko?

Zuko se había quedado inmóvil viendo algo en la parte inferior, una figura que se movía muy rápido en la carretera inferior. Un joven montaba una especie de maquina de un solo eje que se movía muy rápido.

-Kure- te gusta esa Biomaquina.

-Zuko- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Kure- Es una wolbike, un vehiculo orgánico moldeado por los arquitectos.

-Zuko- ¿Moldeado de que?

-Kure- Un animal, de un Lobo de los volcanes

-Zuko- no lo puedo creer

-Kure- la conciencia y fidelidad del animal sumado a la resistencia de la composición biológica de este, hace que esa biomaquina sea uno de los mayores logros de lo arquitectos.

-Katara- Eso es algo cruel para el animal.

-Kure- Gaia nos ha dado ese poder, si no quisiera que hiciéramos tales cosas simplemente no seriamos capases, al igual que con nuestras armas no son letales, además el la conciencia del animal, queda intacta el no hará nada que no quiera hacer.

-Hira- Al igual que la wolbike existen otros vehículos hechos de esta manera y muchas cosas más, pero el equilibrio que nuestra gente ha fabricado con la naturaleza gracias a Gaia nos permite a ser mas abiertos a otras alternativas.

-Katara- Nuestros mundos son muy diferentes.

-Zuko- En todo hay diferencia, hasta en las persona, vamos sigamos el recorrido.

-Hira- Nuestro principal…

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo y el piso desapareció de sus pies. Katara caía junto a Hira pero logro controlar el agua de una fuente cercana para amortiguar su caída, mientras Zuko sujetaba a Kure prendido de una saliente.

-Kure- es un golen de Aire logro burlar la seguridad la ciudad Zuko! Hay que detenerlo antes de que destruya todo. Suéltame

-Zuko- Lo que tu digas. Ve por Katara e Hira yo boy por el golen

-Kure- No podrás solo con el. Toma esto.  
Kure le entrego un circulo pequeño, - es un escudo pulsa el centro para desplegarlo-

-Zuko- Apresúrate dame la posición del golen.

-Kure- Te será fácil encontrarlo es el torbellino que se ve en el centro de la ciudad.

Kure corrió donde estaba Katara e Hira y Zuko se dirigió al centro de la ciudad corriendo y dando saltos con fuego control en sus pies. La ciudad era un caos.

-Kure- Están Bien.

-Katara- Si, Hira solo esta algo aturdida, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Zuko?

-Kure- Un golen de aire ataca la ciudad, Zuko corrió a enfrentarlo.

-Katara- ¿Qué? Hay que ir a ayudarle.

-Kure- Pedire apoyo.

-Katara- No hay tiempo.

-Hira- Llévala con Zuko yo pediré apoyo. No te preocupes por mi estaré bien.

- Kure- Esta bien por favor no te arriesgues.

Kure tomo una wolbike que estaba tirada. La toco con un emblema de su mano y esta se puso de pie y arranco. Katara se sentó tras Kure y ambos salieron a toda velocidad dejando atrás a Hira.

Mientras tanto Zuko llegaba frente al golen que había disminuido su tamaño considerablemente a pesar que estaba formado de corrientes de aire parecía de alguna forma tangible.

-Zuko- ¡Hey tu! Quieres dejar de hacer tanto alboroto.

- Me Hablas a mi insignificante humano-

En ese instante el golen arrojo una ráfaga fuerte directo a Zuko. Este que solo alcanzo a desplegar el escudo para protegerse fue enviado por los aires, cuando este caía en picada logro impulsarse con fuego control hacía una saliente en forma de tobogán en la que se deslizo usando el escudo como tabla.

-Zuko- ¡hey ya me enoje! Es hora de usar este poder contenido y la ayuda de los dos soles de esta tierra.

Zuko lanzo una llamarada enorme y rápida de sus puños a la figura de aire en el cielo, esta logro contenerlo con un escudo de aire. En ese momento el golen arrojo un grito de dolor Zuko logro tocarlo.

- Zuko- vaya con que también sientes.

-Golen- ¡Maldito! Que demonios eres, no eres un humano común ¡Quien eres!

- Zuko- Mi nombre es Zuko señor del fuego. Y para ti tu verdugo.

-Golen- Insolente! Toma esto.

El Golen se arrojo con fuerza en dirección a Zuko y este lo espero para encararlo

-Zuko- ¡ahora estoy preparado! Acércate y veras.

Zuko puso su puño en el suelo y concentro su energía, en el era la misma técnica que uso en el combate con los rebeldes, espero hasta el último momento para descargar su fuerza.  
Justo en el momento que el golen estaba sobre el, Zuko soltó la esfera de fuego.

-Golen- ¡Infeliz! Aaaahhhhhhh

El golen se desvaneció en el fuego de la esfera que Zuko formo, el grito del golen se ahogo en el fuego ardiente que se dirigía al cielo y se consumía. No quedo ni una llama ni rastro de la criatura llamada golen.

Katara y Kure llegaron en ese momento, del enfrenamiento no quedaba rastro alguno, mas que un Zuko inmóvil y meditabundo.

-Katara- ¡Zuko! Estas bien, que paso.

-Zuko- el aire no es más que el combustible del fuego, el golen se consumió en mi llama.

-Katara- Zuko, yo….

Katara se desmayo y callo al suelo tocándose el pecho

- Zuko- ¡Katara! Que te pasa, Kure rápido. Hay que sacarla de aquí.

-Kure- recibió un golpe de aire es invisible he indoloro, debió recibirlo cuando el golen inicio su ataque. Hay que llevarla a una cámara de recuperación.

-Zuko- Vamos Katara resiste.

Katara fue trasladada a un centro de recuperación en la ciudad, estuvo en una cámara por todo un día y luego fue traslada a una habitación corriente. Zuko estuvo con ella todo el tiempo. De repente la puerta se abrió era Hira quien había entrado.

-Hira- Tuvo suerte el golpe no fue directo a su corazón, se repondrá en un par de días.

-Zuko- si, ya me lo habían dicho.

-Hira- No tienes que estar aquí, te llamaremos cuando despierte, descansa tu pelea fue fuerte.

-Zuko- Si tengo que estar con ella.

-Hira- No fue tu culpa, si buscas un culpable cúlpame a mi fui yo a quien se le ocurrió traerlos a la ciudad.

-Zuko- No el único culpable es mi padre sino fuera por su codicia, su mundo estaría en paz y nosotros nunca hubiéramos llegado aquí.

-Hira- Nadie elige su destino.

-Zuko- Pero si tu camino a seguir en el. Dile al General que los ayudare en esta lucha.

-Yo también-

Katara había despertado y escucho a Zuko. Cuando le dijo a Hira que le ayudaría a su padre en esta guerra.

-Zuko- No tienes por que pelear.

-Katara- de que hablas, somos compañeros y tú lo sabes, no volverás a pelear solo

-Zuko- pero tu…

-Katara- no discutas con migo no cambiare de opinión. No me pasara nada si peleamos juntos.

Zuko sabia que no valía la pena discutir con ella, y menos en esa clase de asuntos, de todas formas Katara seria la mejor compañera en un combate, el no querría a otra a su lado.

Zuko y Katara tomaron la decisión de pelear otra guerra, pero para llevar la paz a este mundo primero tendrían que encontrar la paz en sus corazones.

si te gusto o no deja tus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de la Tormenta.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el combate con el golen en la ciudad de Afiron, la gente empieza a volver a su vida cotidiana, pero la sombra del ataque todavía guarda recuerdos de una guerra que cada vez consume mas la existencia de Rell.

Mientras Katara entrena en un área especial de la esfera, la luna negra empieza a brillar en lo alto del los cielos, la joven maestra muestra su gran capacidad en batalla atacando señuelos de roca y metal que se mueven por la habitación, sus técnicas comprenden la inmovilización del señuelo con hielo y luego su destrucción usando la presión de agua, su técnica se ha vuelto muy precisa, ha mejorado de gran forma su condición física como resultado de cargar un dispositivo en la espalda con forma de cilindro que le permite almacenar y comprimir mayor cantidad de agua que su vieja cantimplora.

- Jefe de practica Dasoan- Katara tu tiempo de entrenamiento acabo por hoy, lo hiciste excelente, vete y descansa.

-Katara- Gracias Jefe Dasoan, upsss diablos no me di cuenta de la hora tengo que ir a ver como lo hace Suko, esta tarde era su prueba.

-Dasoan- Pues en ese caso apresúrate por que pronto terminaran las pruebas wolbike en el sector norte.

-Katara- Gracias jefe, nos vemos mañana.

Zuko estaba en el sector norte haciendo la prueba para poder ser piloto de privilegio militar en una wolbike, practico durante dos semanas y hoy era el día de la prueba, cuando Katara llego al sector de pruebas la evaluación llevaba dos horas y una muchedumbre se reunió para ver al joven señor del fuego en se examen.

-Katara- WOOU son muchas personas, ni siquiera puedo ver el circuito ¡Kure! ¡Kure!

-Kure- ¡Katara por aquí!

Katara llego donde estaba Kure e Hira así como varios oficiales de alto rango

-Katara- Esto es más de lo que me esperaba.

-Hira- las habilidades de Zuko han trascendido por todo Afiron, y no es para menos ha demostrado una gran habilidad para maniobrar en la wolbike es un talento casi nato, mira ya entro en la ultima parte de la prueba.

En ese momento Zuko entro en una parte amplia del circuito, en esta zona probaría su habilidad para hacerse cargo de diversos objetivos y maniobra en campo traviesa, primero logro Capturar los señuelos con las armas de de regla mientras evadía levantamientos repentinos de paredes y ataques de impacto al llegar al final del área Zuko acelero el suelo se partió en dos tras el y quedo vertical, Zuko acelero mas hasta que la wolbike arrojo fuego de la parte inferior, Zuko lo uso para impulsarse y caer en la plataforma final.

-Kure- ¡Lo logro! Y al primer intento

-Katara- ¡genial! (Siempre consigues lo que quieres verdad)

-Hira- Vamos hay que bajar para felicitarlo.

Todos bajaron al sector de prueba incluyendo algunos oficiales, Zuko esperaba con el casco de protección puesto y pudo observar como Katara se dirigía hacia donde estaba el. katara llego primero y abrazo a zuko arrojándosele casi enzima, pero zuko permaneció inmóvil Hasta que los demás se acercaron.

-General Korh- excelente Zuko has demostrado ser un piloto natural, mañana mismo se te entregara el emblema y podrás escoger tu propia wolbike.

-Zuko- Gracias general.

-General Korh- lo que sea por nuestro nuevo aliado, bien nosotros nos retiramos recuerda ir mañana a primera hora con Hira ella te proporcionara todo.

Todos excepto Hira, Kure y Katara se alejaron.

-Hira- mejor nos vamos Kure

-Kure- espera quiero felicitar a Zuko

-Hira- felicítalo mañana por ahora dejémoslos solos si

-Kure- Lo que tu digas.

Estando solos Zuko se quito el casco y miro un momento hacia abajo para después mirar a Katara. Ella noto algo en el, una melancolía profunda en sus ojos dorados.

-Katara- que te pasa deberías estar contento ganaste el permiso para montar tu propia wolbike.

-Zuko- lo se, pero durante un tiempo he estado pensando en…

-Katara- ¿Mai?

-Zuko- Bueno. No exactamente, mas bien en todo mi pueblo en mi nación, siento que la he abandonado.

-Katara- No digas eso, sabes que no es tu culpa, además tu tío Airoh debe estarse encargando de tus asuntos.

-Zuko- es eso lo que me molesta, mi tío siempre carga con mis equivocaciones mientras yo de alguna forma me meto en otro problema. ¿Cómo logras permanecer tan calma es decir no extrañas a…?

-Katara- Aangh. Si si lo extraño, como extraño a Zokka y a Gran Gran. Pero como es mi naturaleza de maestra agua solo dejo fluir las cosas.

-Zuko- Quisiera ser como tu Katara.

-Katara- vamonos de aquí, mañana será otro día y creo que ambos tenemos que descansar.

-Zuko- De acuerdo y perdón por preocuparte con mis problemas.

-Katara- No te preocupes para eso estoy recuerdas, somos un equipo.

Zuko sonrió y dejo el casco en la wolbike, Katara se había adelantado unos pasos y pudo ver como zuko miraba su emblema de señor del fuego que había llevado en la bolsa. (De veras extraña su nación pero por que yo estoy tan feliz aquí) Zuko se acerco y Katara le sonrió, lo tomo del brazo y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Zuko dejo a Katara en su cuarto y se fue al de el, mas que a dormir a meditar.

Katara se sentía triste por Zuko, no podía evitarlo y quería verlo de mejor humor, ultimadamente ella se alegraba mucho solo de verlo sonreír. Poso su mirada a un gancho donde estaba colgada la chaqueta de zuko. El se la había puesto para mantenerla caliente el día del ataque y a ella se le olvido regresársela debido al entrenamiento al que se sometieron.

Entonces a Katara se le ocurrió una idea, tomo la chaqueta y se dirigió al sector sur de la esfera donde estaban las áreas de mantenimiento y suministros, pregunto por algunos materiales a los encargados y estos se los dieron con gusto.

Tela roja, hilo unas especies de agujas y otros implementos, Katara trabajo en su Habitación por varias horas y guardo el resultado de su esfuerzo en una caja. (Espero le guste y le ayude un poco con su melancolía)

Al día siguiente.

-Zuko- Katara despierta, es hora de desayunar, apresúrate no tenemos mucho tiempo, después yo tengo que ir donde hira.

-Katara- Dame cinco minutos

Katara salio de la habitación llevando consigo la caja en la que tenia su trabajo de anoche.

-Zuko- Hola, que llevas en esa caja.

-Katara- Toma es un regalo para ti, vamos ábrelo y dime lo que opinas.

-Zuko- ¿un regalo? Pero por que yo no…

-Katara- Míralo como te recompensa por pasar la prueba

-Zuko- Bien, veamos.

Zuko abrió la caja y lo que vio fue su chaqueta negra

-Zuko- Oye es una broma esta es mi chaqueta.

-Katara- Si Pero mira la parte de atrás.

Zuko dio vuelta a la chaqueta y lo que vio lo dejo admirado, era el emblema de la nación de fuego, la llama del tulipán bordada de la forma mas bella y exquisita posible, estaba muy bien detallada parecía la obra de un artesano de su nación

.

-Zuko- Katara pero como lograste que quedara así.

-Katara- he visto ese emblema muchas beses y no me fue difícil se hacer muchas cosas de ese tipo.

-Zuko- No se que decir

-Katara- no digas nada solo póntelo.

-Zuko- Gracias Katara significa mucho.

La sonrisa de zuko fue el mejor agradecimiento para Katara, sus ojos brillaron al igual que los de ella cuando le sonrió, Katara estaba feliz así que tomo del brazo a zuko y lo arrastro corriendo al comedor.

Mientras desayunaban, Zuko se mantenía algo impaciente, cuando terminaron cada quien tomo su camino.

-Katara- Nos vemos por la tarde.

-Zuko- Pasó por ti después del entrenamiento, Recuerda que pronto tendremos que entrenar juntos.

-Katara- Claro… Y Zuko

-Zuko- ¿Si?

-Katara- Cuídate quieres.

-Zuko- No te preocupes.

Zuko fue a la sala de calefacción estaba preparando una nueva técnica, mientras Katara empezaba a entrenar usando armas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, claro armas muy especiales pues ella las formaba con su agua control. Primero formo dos espadas de hielo, Katara había aprendido a endurecer el hielo tanto como el acero, su talento para esto era asombroso podía formar infinidad de armas de esta manera, y así podía equipar a un pelotón de Dragones para el ataque, ya que el filo era algo que no se utilizaba en las armas comunes de los soldados.

De repente una alarma sonó en toda la esfera.

-Katara- Que pasa

-Dasoan- Es un ataque en las afueras de la ciudad.

Momentos antes Zuko estaba en el área de investigación con Hira escogiendo su wolbike.

-Hira- y cual será Zuko

Zuko miraba atentamente los especimenes de lobos que eran entrenados para ser wolbikes y su mirada se fijo en los ojos de un lobo negro, su mirada era penetrante, parecía haber fuego en ellos.

-Zuko- Ese, Cual es su nombre

-Hira- No tiene Zuko las cosas no funcionan así.

-Zuko- Ósea que pueden tener su voluntad y su fuerza pero no un nombre.

-Hira- Bueno eso nunca se pensó.

-Zuko- Pues mi wolbike si tendrá un nombre, Kaos así se llamara.

-Hira- Lo que tu quieras, ponte el guante con la insignilla y toca su cabeza en el momento de ser moldeado.

Pasaron a la cámara de formación y Kaos fue llevada a ella, los ojos de Hira empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad y en su manos se formo un aro de energía. Toco al animal y este permaneció quieto mientras el aro se expandía a través de su cuerpo

-Hira- ahora toca su cabeza con el guante Zuko así estarán unidos como piloto y vehiculo.

Zuko toco al animal y en ese momento empezó la formación, sus patas se tornaron ejes y un par de ruedas se formaron entre ellas, su cuerpo se trasformo en un eje central estilizado, su cabeza paso a ser el frente de este y de ella salio un manillar corto. Su cuerpo se trasformo en un material duro y flexible.

-Hira- Recuerda Zuko Aun es un ser viviente, así que todavía necesitara de tu cuidado desde hoy es tu responsabilidad.

-Zuko- No te preocupes por eso yo….

La alarma suena y trae con ellas malas noticias Zuko lo sabe… (La Alarma eso significa un ataque)

Hira me boy a la cámara de mando. Prepara a Kaos para que lo monte y bájalo al área de formación.

En la cámara de mando estaba reunidos todos, el general Korh daba órdenes al teniente Kure para que movilizara las tropas de dragones a la región oeste de la capital en ese lugar estaba la costa.

-Zuko- Que pasa general por que el alboroto.

-General Korh- Un grupo grande de Golens ataco el puesto de observación océano adentro y ahora de dirige Hacia nosotros. Zuko hoy comandaras el ataque junto al grupo de Katara, el teniente Kure y yo organizaremos la defensa en la costa. El capitán Dasoan será La última línea de defensa de la ciudad, rápido despliéguense.

-Zuko- ¡Katara!

-Katara- Te veo en la costa tengo que dar ordenes a mi grupo.

-Zuko- Entendido te veo abajo.

Los jefes de unidad se dispersaron para tomar sus posiciones. Zuko fue al área de formación y vio como las unidades empezaban su formación, los biovehiculos de contención estaban siendo preparados por los hombres del profesor Irem (todos los vehículos eran formados de algún animal)

-Profesor Irem- Recarguen las reservas de energía orgánica. Y calibren los caños de impacto ¡rápido no queda mucho tiempo!

Zuko observo como las unidades se ordenaban y pudo divisar a Katara dando indicaciones a los dragones que estaban bajo sus órdenes. Tomo a Kaos que ya estaba listo y equipado, lo toco con su guante y Kaos rugió como señal de estar listo, Zuko lo monto y fue cerca de Katara, esta lo diviso acercándose y termino de dar las órdenes.

-Katara- ¡Zuko!

-Zuko- Lista

-Katara- ¡SI! aunque hubiese preferido que entrenáramos juntos antes de que esto pasara.

-Zuko- No te preocupes, ya antes hemos pelado juntos, tú me apoyas y yo te apoyo.

Cuando las unidades estuvieron listas la plataforma bajo. Al desprenderse una esfera se formo en alrededor de la plataforma y empezó a bajar por el flujo a la región oeste. Al estar abajo las tropas empezaron a movilizarse a la línea de la costa, en el horizonte se divisaba una nube de vapor y agua levantadote con rumbo a la ciudad de Afiron.

La primera línea estaba en posición y la segunda terminaba de colocar los biovehiculos para este instante la ultima línea ya debería estar formada.

Katara y zuko estaban al frente junto a los dragones y la nube estaba mas cerca.

-Katara- Ya casi están aquí.

-Zuko- se puede divisar su formación.

En el frente un Dragón observaba con unos prismáticos al enemigo acercándose y pudo divisar una figura en la parte de atrás del grupo que se acercaba.

-Dragón- No puede ser, ella comanda el ataque.

-Katara- ¿Que pasa?

-Dragón- Entre los Golens hay algunos que destacan por su ferocidad y crueldad y Ahora uno de ellos viene comandando el ataque. Su nombre es Vacefra el golen del viento negro que Gaia nos proteja.

Zuko miro al horizonte y en sus ojos dorados había enfado, Katara miro su rostro y vio su determinación, Tomo su mano y la apretó con la suya, Zuko respondió al gesto mirando a Katara y Dijo.

-Zuko- No te preocupes lo Lograremos Juntos.

Kaos rugió Junto a Zuko, la tarde empezaba a caer, mientras la nube se acercaba cada vez más, y en la costa todo estaba en una frágil calma.


	5. Chapter 5

**El crisol de Fuego y Agua.**

Solo faltaban unos minutos para que la el ataque de los Golens alcanzara la primera línea de defensa, Zuko y Katara esperaban al frente de los la formación de dragones.

-Katara- Es hora ¡Dragones de agua! ¡Empuñen!

Con esa señal los dragones alzaron una empuñadura vacía que al instante se convirtió en una espada de hielo, Katara había formado las espadas con la humedad del aire en el ambiente, la hora y el lugar le daba cierta ventaja al escuadrón de dragones dirigido por Katara.

La nube formada por el avance de los Golens se disipo a unos cientos de metros cerca de la línea de la costa, ahora los oponentes se podían ver cara a cara. El grupo de ataque enemigo estaba formado por golens de dos naturalezas agua y aire, los primeros eran de aspecto humanoide con cuerpos casi sólidos, y ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, lo extraño de estas figuras no era su aspecto sino que a pesar de estar en el agua no se hundían, estaban parados sobre su superficie. Mientras que los golens de Aire esta vez no se parecían en mucho a aquel que ataco la ciudad, perecieran no tener una forma definida, no era posible calcular cuantos eran, pues lo único que se diferenciaba eran sus ojos que centellaban de un lugar a otro y por ultimo atrás del grupo Vacefra el golen que dirigía el ataque su aspecto era muy distinto al de los demás golens de aire, era una silueta casi humana pero de naturaleza etérea y a su ves firme, era posible distinguir su cuerpo del cual se desprendían corrientes de aire arrancando segmentos del mismo, para después volverse a formar con la facilidad con la que se había disuelto antes. De alguna forma parecía"establemente inestable" teniendo únicamente fijos sus ojos. Estaba parado sobre una corriente de aire que arremolinaba el agua debajo de el.

-Zuko- Se han detenido, Nos estudian como nosotros a ellos.

-Katara- Es mejor espera a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento.

-Zuko- Opino lo Mismo.

Zuko subió en Kaos y activo su modo de combate tocando su parte anterior con el símbolo de su guante. Kaos rugió y Zuko se coloco los protectores para los ojos.

-Zuko- en cualquier momento.

Segundos después Vacefra lanzo un grito de combate y el ataque inicio. El enemigo se lanzo al ataque y la línea de defensa respondió, eran cientos contra cientos (en cierto modo las fuerzas estaban equilibradas) los golens de agua encabezaban el primer ataque, al correr estos formaron en sus brazos púas de Hielo que al chocar con las espadas de los dragones sonaban como metal forjado.  
Katara se lanzo al ataque junto a su unidad, mientras Zuko recorría al frente la línea de ataque montado en Kaos para determinar la amplitud de la envestida Zuko y Katara se habían separado al iniciar el ataque.

Zuko lanzaba bolas de fuego directo a los golen de agua, lo que les causaba poco daño pues volvían a regenerar la parte que Zuko lograba evaporar.- Diantres de esta forma seré inútil contra ellos- Mientras Katara la pasaba de forma distinta. Su agua control hacia títeres a los golens que enfrentaba claro que tenia un dominio limitado pero si lograba congelar todo su cuerpo el Golen se rompía y sus ojos dejaban de brillar (de todas formas eran seres vivos y vulnerables al ataque) pero Katara no podía sola con todos los atacantes, los dragones usaban las espadas de hielo para cortar los brazos de los golens y después su cabeza si sus ojos dejaban de brillar quería decir que perdían su vitalidad.

A pesar de los esfuerzos los golen seguían avanzando ante la mirada de la segunda línea que esperaba la orden para actuar.

-Kure- Preparen la formación para los anillos de contención, pongan los cañones en posición y alisten las armas de impacto personal.

El grupo de Katara había logrado contener todo lo que podían el avance, Mientras Zuko y otros dragones se las ingeniaban para detener algunos golens que se filtraban por los lados del enfrentamiento principal. Luego Zuko tubo una idea se bajo de Kaos y le dio la orden de que encontrara a Katara este rugió y se perdió rápidamente entre las figuras que peleaban.

Entonces Zuko concentro una grancatidad de fuego control en sus puños y luego los moldeo en forma de un escudo de fuego al frente suyo, Zuko empezó a correr con el escudo frente a el y logro introducirse en una columna de golens que Avanzaba al frente suyo, Este golpeaba con el escudo de flamas todo cuanto tuviera a su paso, cada impacto lograba cortar en dos a los golens pero tampoco era suficiente como para estar solo entre un montón de enemigos furiosos.

Katara seguía combatiendo junto a su grupo esta ves lanzando flechas de hielo contra los golens que se acercaban, los dragones de agua permanecían en su posición defendiendo la línea costera pero el avance de las fuerzas enemigas era inevitable.

Momentos después desde el mar los Golens de Aire que solo habían sido espectadores empezaban a avanzar por ordenes de Vacefra.

-Katara- Maldición la primera línea se a dividido tarde o temprano pasaran la brecha.

En ese instante Katara diviso una figura que se dirigía hacia ella rápidamente levantando una nube de arena. Era Kaos que cumplía la orden de Zuko de encontrarla.

-Katara- Es la wolbike de Zuko, ¿Por qué vendrá hacia mi?

Kaos se detuvo Junto a ella rugiendo constantemente, Katara no entendía muy bien por que hacía eso, poro sabia que si estaba aquí era por que Zuko la envió así que instintivamente se subió en la wolbike y dio órdenes a sus hombre de replegarse y dar apoyo a la segunda línea.

-Katara- ¿Qué pretendes Zuko?

Para ese momento Zuko lidiaba con una situación poco favorable pues aunque recibió apoyo de los dragones de ese sector y había logrado destrozar varios golens todavía se las veía crudas para mantener el escudo que también le servia de arma, de repente Zuko recibió un golpe y no pudo mantener el escudo, cayendo de espalda en la arena, luego sintió un pisotón en la cabeza que lo dejo inmóvil, un Golen lo había sorprendido sin defensa, luego el Golen lo agarro por la nuca y empezó a apretar, Zuko estaba indefenso pero de repente sintió una sensación de frío en su cuello y escucho como se rompía algo tras de el, callo al suelo nuevamente y vio al Golen hecho pedazos a su alrededor y a la distancia pudo ver como Kaos se acercaba a toda velocidad montado por Katara, Zuko se paro rápidamente y comprendió que Katara lo había librado de su problema.

-Katara- ¡Zuko!

-Zuko- ¡Por aquí!

-Katara- Zuko, que paso, tu wolbike me encontró en plena lucha, hay que salir de esta posición, los Golens de aire empezaron ha avanzar tenemos que defender desde la siguiente línea.

-Zuko- Tengo un plan.

-Katara- ¿plan? ¿de que se trata?

-Zuko- Hay que córtale la cabeza a la serpiente, tenemos que ir por Vacefra.

-Katara- ¿Estas loco? No tenemos mar adentro ventaja

-Zuko- Claro que tenemos ventaja. Tú agua control

-Katara- ¡Zuko! Que pretendes,

-Zuko- Vamos no hay tiempo te lo explico te lo explico en el camino

Zuko monto a Kaos, Katara se paso atrás y se sujeto a la cintura de Zuko, ambos salieron con rumbo al mar mientras el avance Golen seguía su rumbo.

-Zuko- Muy bien Katara, al llegar al agua forma un puente de hielo hasta llegar a Vacefra.

-Katara- Zuko espero que tu idea funcione.

-Zuko- No te preocupes mientras recorría la línea de la costa pude ver como las unidades se desplazaban por orden de Vacefra. Si lo logramos vencer antes de que los demás Golens toquen tierra detendremos el ataque.

-Katara- y como se supone que detendremos a Vacefra.

-Zuko- esa parte no la he pensado aun

-Katara- Genial así que vamos directo a un grupo enfurecido de Golens si un plan bien definido.

-Zuko- si lo dices así se oye mal.

-Katara- ha ha ha haa.

-Zuko- ¿y ahora de que te ríes?

-Katara- Es que nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar tanto a Zokka.

-Zuko- igual yo

En ese momento llegaron al mar, y Katara formo un amplio puente de hielo extendiendo sus manos. Kaos adapto sus ruedas para el hielo y rugió, Zuko y Katara avanzaron a toda velocidad mientras los golen de aire se acercaban rápidamente a ellos. Al estar frente a ellos pudieron ver mejor su forma, eran mucho más grandes que los demás y muy diferentes a Vacefra.

-Zuko- Son enormes y parece que….

Un impacto de aire golpeo muy cerca de Kaos y lo hizo tambalearse, por suerte el puente de hielo que hizo Katara era lo bastante grueso para no romperse por completo.

-Katara- Zuko con cuidado.

-Zuko- díselo a ellos, no a mi, sujétate iremos mas rápido.

Al llegar al frente de los golens Zuko y Katara lograron ver definidamente sus formas, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. En realidad no eran golens comunes y corrientes eran bestias de aire, entonces Katara comprendió que tramaban.

-Katara- Zuko, el impacto de aire, planean usar las bestias golens como cañones de artillería.

-Zuko- Maldición de esa manera no tienen que pasar la segunda línea de defensa para atacar la ciudad solo nesecitan llegar a la costa por eso mandaron al primer grupo a despejar la primera línea, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Vacefra observo como unas siluetas se acercaban en su dirección

-Vacefra- Insectos que pretenden al venir por su muerte. ¡GAREN! (rugió Vacefra)

La palabra gritada por Vacefra hizo que las bestias dispararan en dirección a las siluetas que ahora se veían más claramente.

-Vacefra- ¡Maldición es que no le pueden dar a u unos simples humanos! Disparen varios a la vez.

El disparo de aire esta vez fue mucho más fuerte, formando una especie de bola de aire muy densa, que iba directo a Zuko y Katara.

-Katara- ¡Zuko cuidado!

-Zuko- Lo tengo

Zuko uso una de sus técnicas de fuego control favoritas, el látigo de fuego. Rodeando con el la bola de aire y apretándola logro disminuir su tamaño considerablemente y desviarla de su curso.

-Vacefra- ¡pero que! ¡Disparen varios ataques a la vez!

Los Golens lanzaron un rugido seco y así soltaron varios ataques de la misma naturaleza que el anterior.

-Vacefra- Haber como se escapan de esta.

-Zuko- Lo que me esperaba redoblaron el ataque

-Katara- No te preocupes, me toca

Katara formo un escudo de hielo al rededor de ellos con el agua de su cilindro y descongelo el sector del puente por donde avanzaban en Kaos cayendo al agua, dentro de esta el escudo se trasformo en una burbuja de aire y quedaron a salvo en el fondo marino mientras los ataque caían en la superficie de hielo del puente.

-Zuko- Excelente muy bien hecho.

-Katara- vieja técnica, ahora prepárate que vamos a salir.

Ella formo una rampa de hielo debajo de ellos que los hizo salir a la superficie y luego la conecto al puente, acercándose cada vez más y más a su objetivo. Ahora estaban en medio de las bestias de Aire, estas no podían atacarles sin que ellas también recibieran daños así que lograron pasar esquivándolas.

-Vacefra- así que los subestime, no son humanos corrientes los dos, merecen que yo mismo acabe con sus miserables vidas.

Vacefra bajó del punto en el que estaba suspendido viendo y comandando el ataque y cayo en el puente de hielo que ahora alcanzaba la longitud de la costa. Se paro y en su pecho se formo un remolino oscuro del cual apareció una empuñadura, la tomo con ambas manos y rugió de dolor arrancando de si mismo una espada de aire denso del mismo color del remolino de su pecho.

-Vacefra- vengan a mi pequeñas molestias me desharé de ustedes de una sola vez.

Mientras en la segunda línea de defensa los Golens habían detenido su ataque momentáneamente, estaban parados inmóviles como estatuas de agua.

-Kure- Que pasa por que han cesado su ataque sin razón aparente.

-Dragón- Que hacemos señor

-Kure- Manténganse alertas, ¿alguien vio donde estan Zuko y Katara?

-Dragón- según nos informo su unidad se adentraron solos tras líneas enemigas señor

-Kure- así que la forma blanca del fondo es un puente como me lo imagine (Katara Zuko que pretenden al pelear con Vacefra) ¡envíen un mensaje a Dasoan! Díganle que dirijan a las personas de la ciudad cerca de la línea de flujo. (Esto me huele mal)

Para ese entones Zuko y Katara ya habían recorrido la mayor parte de el trayecto hasta Vacefra y vieron su imponente figura mas delante de ellos.

-Zuko- Katara estas lista

-Katara- Si y tu

-Zuko- Nunca estuve mas listo ¡vamos!

Vacefra que estaba mas lejos levanto su espada y dio un sablazo al aire formando una onda que se dirigió a embestir a sus dos oponentes y su biomaquina.

-Katara- ¡Zuko Cuidado!

Zuko formo su escudo de fuego y Katara hizo lo mismo, pero el impacto fue rápido y les dio de lleno arrojándolos a cada quien por su lado. Katara quedo tendida cerca de Vacefra y Zuko tras de Kaos que estaba cubierto por hielo hasta la mitad impidiéndole moverse.

-Zuko- Demonios que golpe, Kaos estas bien amigo espera yo te saco pero un momento ¡donde esta Katara!

Kaos rugió y puso sus luces en dirección de Katara.

-Zuko- Lo siento amigo te las tendrás que arreglar solo para salir tengo que llegar donde Katara.

Kaos rugió fuertemente en señal de estar de acuerdo y Zuko corrió para llegar donde Vacefra que ya tenia a Katara por el cuello.

-Zuko- ¡Katara! Suéltala

-Vacefra- o si no que.

En ese momento Katara formo una cuchilla de hielo desde el suelo helado y corto el flujo de aire que pasaba por su cuello. Katara cayo al suelo y se incorporo rápidamente lanzando puntas de hielo que solo atravesaron el cuerpo de Vacefra.

-Zuko- Katara estas bien.

-Katara- si no te preocupes eso no fue nada.

Zuko sonrió el sabia de la fuerza de la joven maestra agua y la determinación de esta, ella no se rendiría sin dar pelea en el fondo ambos eran muy similares.

-Katara- Vamos no te quedes parado démosle una paliza a este tipo.

-Zuko- Con gusto

-Vacefra- No me hagan reír, se que no son humanos corrientes pero sus habilidades no les bastaran para acabar con migo un primer nacido.

-Zuko- Primer nacido a que te refieres.

-Vacefra- Nunca lo entenderías, te iras a tu tumba con la duda. ¡ahora muere maldito insecto!

Vacefra dio otro sablazo y arrojo a Zuko y Katara nuevamente por los aires, pero esta vez hirio a Zuko en el hombro, este callo de espaldas a unos cien metros de Vacefra y encima de él cayó Katara.

-Katara- Con ese ataque no podremos acercarnos a el.

-Zuko- Tienes razon, hay que buscar otra manera.

-Katara- Su ataque es vertical, que tal si tratamos de atacarlo al mismo tiempo pero separados a una distancia corta.

-Katara- esta bien intentémoslo.

Los dos maestros corrieron en dirección al Golen, este comprendió el ataque, he Hizo algo inesperado corrió en su dirección y empezó a batir su espada como una Hélice, esto formo un torbellino lanzando nuevamente a Zuko y Katara por los aires.

- Zuko- También ataca de forma horizontal, su espada de aire se alarga a voluntad, todos nuestros ataque serán inútiles de esa forma.

En ese momento Vacefra apareció tras de ellos y tomo a Zuko por la nuca y arrojo a Katara lejos de el.

-Katara- Demonios es muy rápido.

Zuko trataba de soltarse de se captor pero era inútil si arrojaba fuego para cortar el flujo de aire se podría quemar todo el cuello, así que utilizo su aliento de fuego para formar un anillo y consumir un poco del aire que fluía en su nuca. Lo logro se había liberado entonces estando cerca de el trato de consumirlo como había hecho con el Golen de la ciudad. Fue inútil Vacefra era en extremo rápido.

-Zuko- Maldito se escapo.

-Vacefra- ha ha ha ha tonto crees que con esa patética técnica me lograras dar. Dejare de jugar con ustedes ¡MUERE!

Zuko tenia su mano en el piso de hielo derritió el sector donde estaba y cayo en el agua evadiendo el golpe el vapor de agua que formo pareció relentizar a Vacefra. Katara que estaba cerca de la acción pudo ver el efecto del vapor de agua en Vacefra. Zuko seguía en el agua donde estaba indefenso, Katara cerró los ojos y puso su mano en el hielo sintio a Zuko nadando en el agua y lo saco al acto.

-Zuko- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Katara- Un truco que aprendí de Tophs, es como su tierra control pero en menor escala el movimiento del agua es más fácil de sentir que el de la tierra. Escucha creo que encontré la manera de vencerlo es vulnerable al vapor de agua lo vueve lento como un caracoltortuga.

-Zuko- asi que vapor de agua, bueno podemos hacer mucho nosotros dos verdad.  
Ahora el ataque seria en dos tiempos primero Zuko lo distraería para que Katara pudiera formar un anillo de hielo a su alrededor. Así fue Zuko Corrió en dirección a el justo cuando Vacefra lanzo el sablazo con su espada el anillo estaba a su alrededor y Zuco desde el aire con un látigo de fuego enorme logro darle al anillo.

-Zuko- Katara lo tenemos. Rápido

Katara formo un tobogán por el cual Zuko se deslizo Hasta donde estaba Vacefra, LA columna de vapor donde estaba encerrado Vacefra era enorme y a través de ella se podía ver a Vacefra recociéndose mas inestable de lo normal.

-Vacefra- ¡Malditos! ¡Que me han hecho, DUELE, DUELE!

Zuko y Katara se acercaron lentamente manteniendo la columna de vapor con sus poderes

-Katara- Se acabo Zuko apresúrate y consúmelo

Zuko se acerco al golen que estaba de rodillas ante el y cuando estaba apunto de incremetar su latigo de fuego algo impacto detrás de ellos liberando a Vacefra, una bestia lanzo un cañonazo de aire separándolos nuevamente.

-Katara- No tan rápido.

Katara saco toda el agua de su cilindro y la dirigió en forma de una enorme alanza a Vacefra atravesándolo como si nada.

-Katara- ¡Zuko!

Zuko comprendió que pretendía Katara pero estaba lejos de la lanza de hielo que atravesaba al todavía lento Vacefra. De repente escucho un rugido detrás de el era Kaos a toda velocidad Zuko lo monto y a su ves se impulso con fuego control (como en la prueba de wolbike) Llego a la lanza y la toco la consumió con fuego para formar vapor, Vacefra cayo de nuevo y dijo.

-Vacefra- Me han vencido lo admito, a mi un primer nacido,

Zuko se puso frente a el introdujo su mano en el pecho y encendió su fuego control, el golen empezó a consumirse poco a poco frente a Zuko y Katara que había llegado junto a el, de repente antes que se desintegrara por completo Vacefra Rugió ¡GAREN!

Las bestias de aire que habían llegado a la playa lanzaron al unísono su ataque pero era demasiado tarde al consumirse Vacefra por completo también lo hicieron las bestias y sus disparos se hicieron brisas en el aire, los golen de agua al ver esto se retiraron al mar y fueron perseguidos por los dragones de la segunda línea sin que lograran escapar, parecía mentira lo habían logrado ganaron la batalla.

-Kure- Lo lograron, esos dos si que me sorprenden

-Iren- Fue mi error cuestionar tu decisión Kure, esos dos son hoy nuestra esperanza.

-Kure- Esperanza, si Profesor esa es la palabra.

Al mismo tiempo en el puente de Hielo.

-Katara- Lo lograste

-Zuko- No Katara lo logramos

Zuko se monto en Kaos, extendió su mano a Katara y dijo.

-Zuko- Vamos Katara, tenemos que regresar Compañera.

Katara se monto en Kaos y paso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Zuko, coloco su mejilla en la espalda de este sobre el emblema que el señor del fuego tenia en ella, cerro los ojos Zuko arranco rumbo a Afiron y sintió a Katara en su espalda. En ese momento Zuko sabia que era la única persona que quería a su lado ya sea en el campo de batalla o en la vida misma, en ese trayecto desde donde El Golen Vacefra del viento negro había sido vencido hasta Afiron estuvieron solos, fueron uno en la batalla y ahora eran uno sobre la wolbike, deseando desde el fondo del corazón y alma de ambos que ese trayecto no terminara nunca.

Este si me quedo bien largo pero ojala lo disfrute. si les gusta mi fan fic. dejenme un post con sus opiniones todas son bienvenidas


End file.
